Sí, Señor Oscuro
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: El avance de los Señores Oscuros es cada vez más devastador, arrasando naciones enteras sólo con su presencia. Absorbiendo cada gota de ethereon para poder usarlo como un arma que acabe con sus enemigos. Por culpa de eso la tierra se muere. El alimento escasea. Los lagos enfermas. Las criaturas mágicas comienzan a desaparecer. Sólo un hada opondrá resistencia al Señor Oscuro.
1. Parte I

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo lleváis el inicio del verano?

Yo por ahora mal, tengo un examen en dos semanas y apenas tengo tiempo de pensar en mis fics... lo siento gente, aún me falta un poco para que pueda actualizar esos fics que están en curso, como EVDAL, The Merman o Besos de Colibrí. Sé que ya lleváis esperando mucho, pero por favor tened paciencia. No puedo pediros nada más.

Esta es una promesa que me hice a mí misma al conocer que el día 10 (técnicamente ayer) fue el cumpleaños de Raiden. Sé que la gusta mucho la temática de la magia, y encima le debía a Aniko-san un one shot de temática shota por su review número 50 en Invisible. Decidí meter ambas cosas en la coctelera y... tachán~ aquí lo tengo. No está terminado, pero sí aviso de que constará de dos partes. La primera la voy a subir enseguida, y la siguiente en cuanto pueda, está sin terminar.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

La leyenda de las hadas cuenta muchas historias acerca de sus tierras verdes y brillantes, donde las briznas de hierba parecían crear un ilusorio manto verde en una espesura de flores coloridas y hermosas. Las leyendas cuentan que las hadas son seres mágicos que son capaces de hacer brotar a las semillas que se ocultan bajo la tierra, y que incluso pueden hacer olvidar a las plantas el dolor para que dejen de marchitarse y vuelvan a sentir la felicidad corriendo por sus. Cuentan que, si un hada besa la herida ponzoñosa de un animal a las puertas del cielo, ésta se curará al instante. Cuentan que el polvo de sus alas puede hacerte volar hasta mundos increíblemente lejanos, entre las nubes y las estrellas.

Su piel es suave y de tiernos sabores al besarla, o eso dicen. Si pronuncias en voz alta que no crees en ellas, morirán entre agudos dolores en el corazón. Frágiles como un pétalo de rosa. Algunos murmuran como secretos que, si miras fijamente a sus ojos, podrás encontrar la felicidad eterna en un universo totalmente diferente. ¿Qué diferencia existe entre la realidad y la ficción?

Muchos seres humanos han dejado de creer en las hadas. Muchos seres humanos han dejado de creer en la magia, muchos otros simplemente creen que la magia ha desaparecido ante las injusticias y el terror de los reyes y los señores que habitan las tierras ahora yermas y sin vida. Para los campesinos es muy difícil ver un cultivo próspero y verde sin la ayuda de estos seres mágicos que por las noches, mientras dormían, volaban sobre las frutas y verduras entre danzas tribales y aleteos tan delicados como el parpadeo de un colibrí. Para los aventureros, es difícil poder adentrarse en los bosques entre tantas ramas secas y podridas, donde ya no se escuchan los cantos de los pájaros ni el sonido dulce del viento al mecer las hojas de los árboles.

Toda la tierra envejeció y murió. Y con ello sus habitantes, los cuales no eran capaces de sacar trigo y maíz de la tierra, los cuales enfermaban al beber agua del río enverdecida o morder una de esas manzanas mustias que escaseaban en los árboles, casi sin hojas. Incluso el cielo parecía estar escondido entre cientos de nubes grises que no dejaban pasar la luz del Sol.

Esto no siempre había sido así.

El reino de Mirindelle siempre había estado exenta de maldad y dolor, siempre había vivido totalmente al margen de la guerra entre Señores Oscuros y Guardianes de la Luz. Muchos magos paraban a descansar en esas tierras, escondidas entre varias cadenas montañosas y accidentes geográficos donde muchos aseguraban haber visto seres mágicos revolotear entre los árboles del bosque.

Antes todas las aldeas prosperaban y los hijos de las mujeres crecían sanos y fuertes. Antes los mercados estaban abarrotados de gente que compraba leche y pan, gente que comerciaba con sus gallinas y los frescos huevos que ponían, o incluso algunos que aprovechaban las propiedades de determinadas plantas para hacer medicinas. Hasta que un día todo empezó a cambiar con la llegada de un Señor Oscuro.

Otros muchos aseguraban que en las profundidades del lago Zolliak, en el espeso bosque al norte de Mirindelle, se escondían los nidos de las hadas.

O al menos así había sido hasta que estalló la guerra, que siempre devoraba todo a su paso. La guerra quemaba casas y mataba gente, destruía campos de cultivo y mutilaba al ganado. Aniquilaba la fe y la esperanza de los corazones, y estrangulaba con manos de fuego cualquier atisbo de rebeldía.

Los Guardianes de la Luz se esforzaron mucho por mantener a Mirindelle lejos de la violencia de los choques de espadas y la sangre fluyendo por los ríos, porque decían que era el centro de la magia más pura jamás conocida. Pero los Señores Oscuros eran astutos y tramposos, y en un día decisivo para la batalla, tomaron aquella pequeña nación escondida como punto estratégico para poder seguir avanzando en sus líneas y alimentar a sus bestias. Bestias que se zamparon todos los víveres de los aldeanos y los dejaron morir lentamente en hambrunas, miseria y enfermedades incurables.

Los Señores Oscuros aquel día ganaron un bastión maestramente colocado para poder perpetuar aquella guerra hasta el día de la victoria final, hiriendo uno de los puntos clave más importantes para la alianza de los Guardianes de la Luz. Era simplemente una nación demasiado bien posicionada entre la muerte y la destrucción. No habían hecho daño a nadie, y jamás se habían metido con nadie, pero a veces pequeñas motas se ven involucradas en la tormenta de polvo y cenizas.

Desde la construcción de aquel enorme bastión muy cerca de una de las cadenas montañosas que delimitaban la nación de Mirindelle, los seres mágicos y la vida de aquel lugar empezó a desaparecer hasta convertirse en lo que era hoy en día.

Nadie se atrevió jamás a revelarse contra el poderoso Señor Oscuro que se encargaba del cuidado de aquella nación mustia y marchita. Era demasiado poderoso para unos aldeanos que apenas tenían fuerzas para levantar un azadón. Maestro en el arte de la magia oscura, señor de las tinieblas así como el mediático de las Tierras Baldías, centro de poder de todos sus hermanos sangrientos. Muy pocos le habían visto la cara. Algunos habían osado ir a su bastión para intentar suplicarle por algo de magia, algo de poder que pudiese revitalizar sus tierras para poder reanudar la economía. Alguna madre en plena desesperación había ido con el cuerpo de su hijo moribundo para suplicarle clemencia y tras volver a la aldea, ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Hasta que se acababan quitando la vida.

Lo poco que se sabía de aquel Señor Oscuro es que tenía unos cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego del Inframundo, brillante e incandescente. Los pocos testigos que habían aguantado algo más antes del suicidio, habían hablado unos ojos dorados como los de las bestias que habitaban en el fondo de las Cavernas Angostas, los que mataban a seres humanos para alimentar a sus crías o como las bestias que montaban los Señores Oscuros. Decían que su piel era tan blanca como las nubes de la mañana, aquellas nubes hermosas que podían verse en el cielo antes de la guerra. También decían que tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, viejas heridas de guerra que el ser mostraba con todo su orgullo.

Los ancianos de la nación decían que el Señor Oscuro se alimentaba del ethereon. Sustancia que fluía por la sangre de todos aquellos desgraciados que iban al bastión en busca de esperanza. La forma más pura de magia conocida. Como la brillante purpurina de las alas de las hadas.

Se contaban demasiadas cosas como para creerlas todas.

¿Qué había de cierto y de falso en las historias que narraban de aldea en aldea? ¿Eran las hadas reales? ¿La magia existía o eran cosas de los ancianos?

Un sabio dijo una vez que lo único cierto en toda la desgraciada historia de Mirindelle es que pasó de ser un vergel radiante a ser un páramo yermo. Que la gente había dejado de creer en los seres mágicos y puros, que habían perdido toda clase de fe en salir de aquel pozo negro de discordia y que el Señor Oscuro se encargaba de que todo siguiese exactamente así.

Lo que los humanos no sabían era que por culpa de su pérdida de fe y por su olvido hacia ellas, todas las hadas que habitaban en los nidos del lago Zolliak habían perdido toda fuerza para volar como antes. Sus cuerpos ya no brillaban como el fulgor de la mañana, las más pequeñas en su mayoría no llegaban a la edad adulta. También estaban atravesando una época de dolor y fatiga. El mero aleteo de sus alas ya era agotador en un aire tan oscuro y espeso, donde el ethereon que fluía en todos los seres vivos era demasiado frágil para todas.

Incluso la reina, a la que llamaban también la Dama del lago por reinar sobre estas tierras en las profundidades del bosque, estaba pagando por todo aquello.

Estaba muy enferma.

Los sabios de Zolliak aseguraban entre lágrimas que no sobreviviría.

No había mayor desgracia para un hada que no poder volar, pero quedarse sin su Dama del lago era el dolor más inmenso que podían sufrir. Era el jaque mate para su existencia. Sin ella, no encontrarían forma de sobrevivir más en aquellos lugares yermos y sin vida. Toda su especie moriría allí en ese preciso momento, se transformarían en ceniza y se dispersarían con el aire.

Todo su pueblo estaba terriblemente conmocionado. Muchas hadas habían dado pequeñas gotas de rocío como ofrenda para su preciosa reina, envueltas en canutillos enrollados con las pocas hojas frescas que aún tenían vida en aquel lugar. A medida que la vida de la reina se iba apagando, la vida del lago iba cada vez a peor. El agua enverdecía cada día más. El oxígeno del agua se consumía, las algas proliferaban de forma masiva y no dejaban pasar la luz al interior del agua. Los peces morían y sus cadáveres salían a flote. El lugar de baño de las hadas estaba arruinado. Los nidos ennegrecían sin el poder de la reina alimentándolos con savia fresca y dulce que apenas conseguía extraer de los árboles. Todo auguraba un futuro demasiado gris para su clan.

Ni si quiera la Dama del lago tenía fuerzas para poder beber un poco de néctar delicioso de las flores, ni unas gotas de miel que llevarse a los labios. Los sabios se hallaban rodeando su cama hecha con mullidas hojas y pétalos casi podridos. Era lo único que podían encontrar ahora que no había bosque al que ver crecer y florecer, era técnicamente un lujo algo que antes se habría considerado basura.

Sus cabellos dorados se esparcían por el suelo en forma de abanico, y se encontraba cubierta con más hojas para que no temblara tanto de frío. Su piel había empalidecido mucho y unas extrañas manchas blancas adornaban ahora todo su cuerpo por culpa de la enfermedad que quería llevársela al otro mundo. Y, aunque la reina no tuviese fuerzas para levantarse y caminar, sí que guardaba algo para poder respirar y abrir los ojos para atender a las plegarias de sus consejeros y, sobre todo, para prestarle una atención muy especial a la persona que amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Su preciado hijo.

Aún era muy joven para nada. No había podido aún enseñarle a gobernar, y sin embargo, ante su próxima muerte, iba a tener que gobernar una raza con sólo 15 años de edad. Su pequeño Law era demasiado joven… pero la situación le requería más que nunca.

Lo único que verdaderamente la hacía sonreír todas las mañanas era su presencia y su sonrisa que, aunque miedosa y temblorosa ante su salud, siempre se esforzaba por conseguirla las delicias más frescas que un hada podría saborear. Se preocupaba demasiado por algo que probablemente ya no tendría arreglo… y eso la reina lo admiraba con orgullo. Al menos podía estar feliz de haberle visto crecer bien. Era alto, bastante delgado pero con una complexión regia y fuerte. Con aquellos preciosos ojos grises que ambos compartían y esos cabellos negros como el carbón que volvían más delicado su cuerpo tostado. Gracias a tantos esfuerzos, tanto Law como otras hadas pudieron crecer fuertes y sanas… pero ya no podría seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo.

La reina rompió a toser en el momento que intentó alzar la voz para pedir que trajeran a su hijo, llevándose una mano al pecho por el fuerte dolor agudo que en su corazón brotaba.

-¡Reina Water, por favor resista! –Le pidió uno de sus consejeros, intentando que se calmara, ofreciéndola una gota de rocío para que bebiese algo.

-Traedme a… traedme a Law… -Suplicó con sus pocas energías, rechazando amablemente el preciado rocío que la ofrecían. No la parecía bien beber todas esas gotas de rocío cuando su pueblo se moría de sed.

-Law no está, mi señora… -Comentó el más bajito y el más menudo de sus consejeros, con unas largas barbas que caían hasta el suelo a la par que su túnica.- Salió con el alba hacia las montañas.

-¡Esa maldita rata traidora! –Gritó el más anciano, con el pelo cano cayendo por sus hombros pero dejando ver siempre sus puntiagudas orejas características de su raza.

-¡Swamp, mide tus palabras ante tu reina! –Se quejó rápidamente el bajito, frunciendo el ceño y encolerizando al momento.

La situación era demasiado delicada como para ponerse a discutir delante de la frágil Dama del lago.

-¡Sabéis que tengo razón! ¡En lugar de quedarse a cuidar de su madre, sale todas las mañanas a ya sabéis donde!

-¡Estás blasfemando de nuevo, Swamp!

La reina se limitó a cerrar los ojos agotada mientras los sabios se enzarzaban en otra pelea.

-¡No estoy blasfemando y lo sabéis! ¿De dónde creéis que saca toda esa fuerza para poder volar sin agotarse? ¿De dónde trae todos esos regalos para la reina? ¡No seáis ciegos!

-Creo que confundís mis intenciones, Swamp.

Todos los sabios se giraron sorprendidos ante aquella voz fría pero inquietantemente cercana que había surgido de la nada a sus espaldas.

Un imponente hada de ojos grises y morena apareció de golpe en los aposentos de la reina con un enorme zurrón colgando de su hombro. La reina en cuanto reconoció aquella voz abrió los ojos feliz y giró la cabeza para poder ver la esbelta y bella figura de su hijo acercarse a su cama. Estiró la mano para poder tomar la tostada y tatuada de su pequeño, queriendo que se agachara para poder abrazarle. Law no pudo más que complacerla en un momento tan delicado y fundirse con ella en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-He traído algo para ti, madre. –Comentó feliz el joven, sacando de su grueso zurrón un buen montón de gotas de miel guardadas con recelo entre frescas hojas. Todos los sabios dieron un paso hacia atrás muy sorprendidos, dado que actualmente algo como la miel era un tesoro demasiado raro de encontrar.- Toma, come un poco. Está muy dulce, te sentará bien.

La mujer, sonriendo ampliamente, tomó sendas manos del joven donde descansaba la gota de miel para beberla despacio, para que su seca garganta lo admitiese sin náuseas desagradables.

-¿Está deliciosa, verdad? –Sonrió ahora ampliamente Law, besando la tersa frente de su madre.

-Muchas gracias, Law… -Murmuró débilmente sin perder la sonrisa, acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de su hijo.- Haces mucho por mí.

Los sabios suspiraron aliviados mientras se alejaban un poco para contemplar mejor la escena, sintiendo una profunda tristeza dentro de su ser al saber que aquello no iba a repetirse por mucho más. Le quedaba muy poco a su reina. Y muchos sabían que Law no lo aceptaba.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado la miel, mi príncipe? –Preguntó entonces irónicamente Swamp, el más desconfiado, pero el más astuto de todos.- Estoy seguro de que no habéis salido de paseo por el bosque para conseguirlo.

-Swamp… -Le riñó la reina al momento, suspirando. Se sentía demasiado mustia en esos momentos como para seguir escuchando sandeces.- Por favor, dejadme un rato a solas… necesito descansar.

-Madre…

-Law, hijo… por favor. Sólo unos minutos.

Accediendo a regañadientes, el moreno dejó el zurrón a los pies de la cama de su madre para que las hadas que cuidaban de ella pudiesen darle todos lo que quisiera, saliendo luego del dormitorio seguido de todos esos sabios charlatanes. A Law le ponía muy nervioso que su madre le echara de su habitación porque eso sólo hacía que se preocupase más por su salud. Pero si había algo que le ponía más nervioso todavía, era la mirada de todos los sabios sobre él a la vez.

El más joven de los sabios, Corazón, se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Swamp, el cual ya estaba más que preparado para abalanzarse sobre el joven príncipe y sacarle la información de cualquier forma poco ortodoxa. El príncipe lo intuyó desde el primer momento, y por lo tanto lo que más quería en esos momentos era evitar el tema de conversación como fuese.

Se giró elegantemente para irse hacia la puerta que daba lugar a la salida del nido de la reina y poder vagar como de costumbre por el cochambroso bosque donde habitaban. Pero las incógnitas cada vez eran mayores, y era consciente de ello. Llevaba un mes trayendo a la reina extraños menesteres y delicias que eran imposibles de encontrar, y eso hasta a Corazón le extrañaba terriblemente. No dudaba del pequeño príncipe, por supuesto, había criado junto con la reina y el resto de sabios a Law desde que había sido un niño para formarle como futuro rey y que algún día tomara el trono. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que fuese a ser tan pronto. Y al que más le disgustaba todo aquello era al joven adolescente.

-Law, sabes que no dudamos de ti… -Inmediatamente propinó un doloroso codazo a Swamp, el cual suspiró de forma irónica otra vez.- Pero comprende que nos resulta extraño que encuentres cosas tan raras todas las semanas… es un poco…

-¿Sospechoso? –Terminó la frase el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.- Es mi madre, y removeré cielo y tierra para complacerla hasta que…

-Hasta que se muera. –Le terminó esta vez Swamp, aún con la molestia visible en sus ojos.

-¡No lo digas! –Exclamó furioso el príncipe, frunciendo de sobremanera el ceño a la par que apretaba sus puños.- ¡Mi madre no va a morir!

-Law… -Murmuró esta vez Corazón. Quería protegerle de todo mal como siempre había hecho, pero había cosas que no podía esconder al príncipe.- La reina se está…

-No, cállate. –Masculló entre dientes, lanzando una mirada furibunda a todos los sabios allí presentes.- Ninguno estáis haciendo nada para salvar la vida de mi madre así que yo mismo me encargaré de que eso no pase.

-¡No crecen medicinas a las orillas del lago, mocoso infecto! ¡No podemos curar a la reina aunque quisiésemos! –Gritó colérico Swamp, que parecía que iba a explotar de rabia de un momento a otro.

La expresión de Law se enturbió por unos momentos.

-Conozco un sitio donde sí crecen. Esta misma noche le traeré a madre todas las medicinas que necesita, os lo aseguro.

-Law, no crecen… las plantas ya no pueden… crecer.

-Pero hay un sitio en el que sí. –Se quejó el sabio charlatán, señalando al príncipe con el dedo índice mientras volvía a blasfemar entre gritos.- ¡En el bastión del Señor Oscuro hay miel, frutas, plantas e incluso un manantial de agua clara! ¡Es ahí donde va todas las mañanas y todas las noches!

El príncipe se sobresaltó por unos instantes, pero recobró la compostura al instante.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Swamp. Sólo hago lo que cualquiera haría por su reina.

Los sabios callaron de golpe, sintiendo algo muy oscuro en las palabras del príncipe. Ninguno se atrevió a seguir la conversación, demasiado contrariados y sorprendidos para hacerlo. La acusación de Swamp había sido demasiado descabellada, pero en cierto modo era la única factible y cuerda que podía encajar con tantos regalos en el último mes. A fin de cuentas, el Señor Oscuro tenía todos los lujos que cualquiera jamás habría logrado soñar. Law era muy atrevido… ¿pero lo era tanto como para traicionar a todo su clan por salvar a su madre?

-Law… -Murmuró Corazón, temeroso de que aquella pesadilla fuese real.- ¿Es verdad?

-Claro que no. –Chasqueó la lengua molesto, dándoles la espalda de inmediato. Abrió la pequeña puerta que daba al exterior para agitar sus alas durante unos segundos.- No seáis ridículos.

Y, sin dejar que nadie más consiguiese hacer un comentario al respecto, salió volando con las pocas fuerzas que tenían sus alas para perderse entre las plantas muerta del bosque.

* * *

Tenía que apresurarse todo lo posible para tener el tiempo necesario para tomar lo que necesitaba para su madre y volver al lago antes de que nadie más se diese cuenta de sus escapadas y de los sus oportunos presentes que siempre llevaba a su madre. Tras la charla con el consejo, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. No podía mantener aquel trato por más tiempo. Si seguía escapándose siempre a ese terrorífico lugar levantando tantas sospechas en los más sabios, no quería imaginarse el castigo que le impondrían si le siguiesen y descubriesen de dónde sacaba todos aquellos objetos que hacían sonreír a su madre. Aunque personalmente le gustaría poder conseguir algo mucho más especial hoy. Algo que no sacase una sonrisa a su madre, sino a la enfermedad que la consumía por dentro para salvarla. Y ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a jugarse el pellejo, lo haría él.

Como tantas otras veces ha hecho por la aldea y como siempre ha hecho su madre cuando estaba en plenas facultades.

No lo tomaba como un mero entrenamiento para cuando fuese rey, simplemente lo tomaba como un deber para con su pueblo y con su madre. Era la única familia que le quedaba. Su padre, el rey de Zolliak, murió a manos de un coleccionista cuando él era un niño muy pequeño apenas con uso de razones.

Cuando aquello pasó, a pesar de ser un hada muy pequeño para poder hacer nada, tomó rápidamente el rol del protector en su nido. Alguien tenía que proteger el corazón roto de la reina, y Law sabía que su amor era demasiado puro para ser fuerte. Él afrontó todo eso y se hizo el valiente por los dos, siempre.

Hasta cuando cayó enferma.

Aún recuerda el primer día que cometió la locura más grande de toda su joven vida.

Mientras sonreía de forma torcida, aceleró su vuelo todo lo posible hasta colarse por una de las pequeñas ventanas entreabiertas de aquel enorme bastión de piedra gris y vieja.

* * *

 _Maldita sea._

 _Estaba completamente chiflado._

 _O eso pensaba mientras, aleteando con la poca fuerza que un hada sin ethereon a su disposición se podía permitir, descendía suavemente entre los espesos matorrales del Jardín de los lamentos. Realmente no entendió nunca por qué su clan le dio un nombre tan espantoso a algo tan bello, puesto que en verdad, era una enorme extensión radiante de vida y de vegetación frondosa escalando los altos muros del exterior del bastión. Había flores, ¡tantas que se le escapaban a la vista! Y de una amalgama de colores tal, que el corazón del hada se encogió hasta sentir los ojos húmedos._

 _Apenas era un niño cuando todo su pueblo y el de los humanos quedaron devastados por el hambre y la aridez que proclamaron a golpe de espada los Señores Oscuros._

 _Podía contar cientos de seres vivos allí revoloteando como él, en su forma de pixie, tan pequeño como un diente de león y tan brillante como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad. Aquella forma era para ellos su mejor forma de pasar desapercibidos y poder huir de los sitios cuando las situaciones lo ameritaban, además de que su magia les permitía muchas otras cosas. Consumir su energía era casi pecado en su tierra ahora que no tenían magia de la que alimentar sus espíritus, ni comida, ni agua…_

 _Todo estaba terriblemente desolado._

 _Su madre había enfermado._

 _Para él nada podía ir a peor en esos instantes._

 _Si perdía a su madre lo perdería todo para siempre. Le gustaba estar solo, pero no soportaba la idea de perder a la única persona en la aldea que le amaba con tanta locura como ella. La única persona que le hacía sentir especial y querido. La única que conseguía hacerle sonreír a escondidas y esa mujer especial que le recordaba que tenía un lugar en aquel mundo, un papel y una misión. Pero sin ella, el gobernar a un clan de hadas era la tarea más imposible que se le podía encomendar. Era algo totalmente indomable, ¿cómo podía complacer los deseos de su pueblo si no podía hacer crecer la hierba? ¿Cómo, sin ser capaz de devolver al lago su pureza y su magia? Sin ethereon no podían hacer nada._

 _Y el clan tarde o temprano se vendría abajo._

 _Por eso su misión primordial era una: llegar, robar todo lo posible_ _de_ _a ese maldito Señor Oscuro causante de las penas de su pueblo y largarse antes de ser descubierto._

 _Sin embargo, a su tierna edad de 15 años, un impulso salvaje y extraño le hizo olvidar por unos instantes su misión y su deber para dejarse llevar por el niño que aún guardaba dentro y que sólo necesitaba una linterna en la oscuridad para salir a la luz. Escondió el zurrón en el que cargaría la obra del delito entre unas enormes hojas de parra, dando un enorme sprint mientras volaba hacia las nubes azules. Estaba persiguiendo una abeja con una enorme sonrisa pícara. Abeja que, tras saberse perseguida por un hada, comenzó a huir a toda velocidad aleteando sus membranosas alas todo lo posible. Sin embargo en forma de pixie Law era mucho más rápido. Tras hacer un looping en el aire, dribló hábilmente al insecto para seguir su juego por las enormes flores del jardín. Aspiró el aroma de una, tan dulce y hechizante que dejó escapar todo su aliento en un suspiro. Encima todas ellas guardaban aún su precioso néctar… Era la tentación hecha realidad para un hada. Cuando adentró sus tatuadas manos al interior de la flor para sacar el dulce jugo, juraría que jamás había probado algo tan delicioso como eso. El sabor era tal que sus mejillas se ruborizaron por imperceptibles segundos._

 _Sus ojos grises se desviaron veloces hacia un escarabajo de vivos colores que caminaba lentamente sobre las briznas de hierba, y aleteó despacio hasta poder sentarse sobre su duro exoesqueleto para tener una visita guiada por aquellos enormes jardines sin tener que mover un ala. Las vistas eran impresionantes. Los abetos eran tan altos que sus copas parecían atravesar las nubes, y los sauces daban una sombra deliciosa para poder cobijarse tras haber llenado el estómago con algo dulce. No existía mayor placer en el mundo para un hada que las cosas azucaradas. Se asustó un poco cuando el escarabajo echó a volar y le tiró sobre el césped, asomándose entre la hierba para ver justo de frente un conejo. Sorprendido, parpadeó unos instantes mientras el animalito no le hacía ni caso, cebándose con la hierba para llenar su tripa vacía. Law extendió una de sus manos hacia la criatura, que no se asustó cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciarle. Las hadas y los animales siempre habían tenido una gran y estrecha relación, no había de lo que preocuparse. Incluso las aves eran amigas, porque, aunque muchas de ellas comiesen insectos, a su raza nunca la atacaban, puesto que había un extraño enlace entre las hadas y todas las criaturas vivientes que la madre tierra había creado._

 _Law siguió acariciando al conejo hasta que éste salió corriendo sin pararse si quiera a mirarle. Cosa que le extrañó. ¿Acaso le había asustado con su tintineante aleteo? ¿Era su brillo plateado lo que le había espantado?_

 _No llegó a comprenderlo hasta que…_

… _Hasta que un estruendo en el suelo le hizo caer de culo sobre la tierra._

 _Sintió un sudor frío recorrer toda su espalda en un segundo._

 _Todos los animales que hasta hace un momento estaban campando libremente por los jardines se habían volatilizado._

 _Tenía miedo de girarse._

 _Tonto de él._

 _Si lo hubiese hecho puede que hubiese logrado esquivar aquel enorme tarro de cristal que cayó sobre él, encerrándole dentro sin escapatoria alguna. Pataleó, golpeó y arañó las paredes de cristal que le tenían preso, totalmente agitado y asustado._

 _No podía caer ahora._

 _Si hubiese cogido lo que había venido a buscar y se hubiese ido…_

 _-¡Ja! Así que ahora las ratas con alas se cuelan en mis jardines._

 _El moreno se limitó a tragar saliva mientras que, en esa forma diminuta, giró la cabeza lentamente para darse cuenta de que algo, o más bien alguien se había agachado en el suelo para acercar su rostro al cristal y poder verle bien. Unos enormes ojos dorados le asfixiaron al momento, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Conocía los mitos. Conocía las vestimentas de las que los ancianos siempre hablaban._

 _Delante tenía ni más ni menos que al Señor Oscuro dueño y amo de todo lo que estuviese en el interior de ese bastión._

 _Entonces Law comprendió por qué lo llamaban el Jardín de los lamentos._

 _Su cuerpo se pegó por completo al otro extremo del tarro, queriendo recomponerse lo suficiente como para intentar escapar de allí. ¿Pero cómo podía? Si hubiesen sido otros tiempos, si él fuese mucho más fuerte, podría hacer estallar aquel estúpido recipiente que le encerraba para salir corriendo antes de que le torturaran hasta morir._

 _Pero ese no era el caso._

 _Al contrario, era más bien el corderito que se había metido él solito en la boca del lobo._

 _¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_

 _¿Cómo se le ocurrió si quiera adentrarse solo en unas tierras prohibidas para las hadas como esas?_

 _Si sólo hubiese hecho caso a su lógica y no a su corazón…_

 _Notó la mano que sostenía el tarro aflojarse para retirarla, pero no para quitarle el cacharro de encima y liberarle._

 _Tanto él como el Señor Oscuro habían escuchado un ruido un tanto extraño. No sabrían decir si el modo del crujir de las ramas, o el extraño silencio que rodeaba a ambas criaturas… o una mezcla de las dos. El pelirrojo no alzó su ballesta a tiempo para detener el ataque de un enorme Vlarhen. Bestias listas para matar, habitantes de las Cavernas Angostas y seres completamente ciegos. En aquellas cavernas de las profundidades de las montañas no necesitaban ojos ni cuencas oculares. La oscuridad era lo único que gobernaba en aquel lugar. Eso y esos seres mata hombres. Seres cuadrúpedos de piel color arena, monstruos con fieras garras amarillentas de diamante que todo lo destrozaban y todo lo rompían. Nada se resistía a esas criaturas de dientes afilados, con dos enormes colmillos superiores que se escapaban de su mandíbula para sobresalir de sus labios. Carentes complemente de pelo, algo a lo que cualquier hada y otro ser vivo calificarían como "feo"._

 _-¡Gh… A-ah…!_

 _Law se recompuso del susto cuando vio que aquella bestia había sido más rápida que el Señor Oscuro y le había tirado al suelo. Bien, seguramente le mataría y después se comería su cadáver para no dejar ni los huesos. O incluso mejor. Puede que le dejara medio muerto, le arrastrara hacia las Cavernas Angostas y después alimentara a sus crías con él, dejando que se le comiesen aún vivo._

 _Nada mejor para él ahora mismo que, empujando con todas sus fuerzas el tarro, acabó por ceder y acabar tumbado sobre la hierba. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que escapar._

 _Tomó rápidamente su zurrón y a la velocidad del rayo comenzó a llenar todo lo que pudo el mismo con el néctar que las flores rezumaban. Con eso tendría para su madre y con suerte para los niños más pobres del clan que aún tenían demasiado que crecer y muy poco que llevarse a la boca. Incluso con suerte quedaría algo para él. Aleteó rápidamente hacia el cielo para alejarse de aquellos jardines mortales._

 _-¡Agh… Aaaahhhh!_

 _El grito estridente hizo que el hada perdiese por unos instantes el equilibrio mientras volaba, girándose rápidamente en mitad del cielo para contemplar cómo el suelo se manchaba con la sangre del Señor Oscuro. Era un momento de gozo personal. Aquel ser que había traído la miseria a toda la nación estaba muriendo de la forma más violenta posible. Los potentes dientes del Vlarhen estaban bien clavados en su hombro, y la criatura no paraba de tirar y tirar intentando arrancarle el brazo. El pelirrojo sólo podía gritar de dolor, tratando inútilmente de alcanzarla ballesta que había quedado apenas a unos centímetros de sus dedos._

 _Pero, si aquello era un momento de felicidad, ¿por qué diablos Law no estaba disfrutando de las vistas? ¿Por qué le horrorizaba tanto lo que estaba contemplando? Aquella sucia sangre estaba empapando la hierba…_

 _Si incluso tendría que dar las gracias al Vlarhen por haberles quitado una enorme molestia como esa. Pero un pensamiento no paraba de rondar por su mente. Y era el hecho de que seguramente, si no le hubiese cazado con el tarro de cristal, el pelirrojo habría acabado fácilmente con la criatura. El zurrón estaba lleno, no tenía ya nada que perder para volver a los nidos. A su hogar. Pero…_

 _Aun así…_

 _¡Maldición!_

 _Lanzó a toda velocidad el zurrón contra un arbusto del que se quedó enganchado y voló con toda la velocidad de la que disponía para golpear con su propio cuerpo al hocico del Vlarhen. Vale que no tenían vista ninguna, pero lo que sí tenían aquellas condenadas criaturas era un olfato muy agudo. Tanto que, en cuanto el hada se lanzó como un suicida contra su nariz, todos aquellos polvos brillantes se colaron en el interior de sus orificios para hacerle chillar._

 _Eso debió de doler._

 _La criatura se alejó tan rápido del cuerpo del pelirrojo que se cayó de espaldas para intentar sacudirse el hocico con ambas zarpas, mientras berreaba como un cachorro._

 _El Señor Oscuro no desperdició la oportunidad. Tomó la ballesta, apuntó a su abdomen y descargó sobre el monstruo una flecha totalmente letal._

 _Bien, la conciencia de Law ya se había quedado tranquila. Ahora tenía que coger el zurrón, salir volando de allí y volver a casa con su madre para repartir los dulces entre todos lo mejor posible. Sin embargo, mientras huía, se manchó sin querer sus pequeños pies con la sangre del pelirrojo._

 _Law se giró de nuevo para descubrir que el Señor Oscuro le estaba mirando fijamente, tirado sobre el suelo, con una mano sobre su fea herida y una expresión de confusión y de puro dolor._

 _¿Estaba muriéndose? No tenía buena pinta._

 _Aleteó de forma tímida hacia el pelirrojo, retrocediendo al instante al escuchar que le rugía como un animal herido que pretendía lamerse las heridas._

 _Sin embargo el hada frunció el ceño e incluso se envalentonó más, posándose sobre el hombro malherido del hombre. Sus ojos grises miraron los profundos orificios marcados en su piel por culpa de los desgarradores colmillos del Vlarhen._

 _Bueno, era una herida demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo…Se dejó caer lentamente entre lentos aleteos hacia la hierba para cambiar drásticamente de tamaño._

 _El intenso brillo que le hacía parecer una pequeña bola de algodón desapareció por completo para cubrir su piel de brillante purpurina plateada de forma discreta, sin ser algo demasiado recargado. De la nada aparecieron sus tatuajes negros y sus enormes orejas picudas decoradas con dos aros de oro. Sus ojos grises aumentaron y tomaron el color de un antiguo metal arcano y su cuerpo creció hasta un tamaño equivalente al de un humano._

 _Pero lo que fascinó al Señor Oscuro no fue aquella mera transformación que ya sabía que las hadas podían hacer. Fueron otros detalles para él mucho más importantes. El primero fue sin duda el impresionante cuerpo desnudo del hombre. Tan increíblemente hermoso como delicado ante sus ojos dorados, que sólo habían presenciado en su vida el horror y la miseria, la sangre y el placer de los cuerpos cortados por su espada. Era lo más bello que jamás había contemplado._

 _Lo segundo y más importante, era aquello que batía a su espalda y que era de un tamaño descomunal. Dos impresionantes alas de mariposa monarca que se agitaban un poco para quitarse la pereza de encima, haciendo con ello que un poco de polvo de hada cayese al suelo. Su intenso color naranja quemaba las retinas del pelirrojo, mientras la luz parecía querer atravesarlas de lo delicadas y delgadas que eran. Líneas negras que se perdían hasta las redondeadas puntas, llenas de motas blancas._

 _Los ojos profundos del hada se alzaron imperiosos sobre los del Señor Oscuro, el cual de golpe, se sintió como una mísera rata y se creyó diminuto ante aquella visión del cielo. El hada de cuerpo tostado le miró sorprendido, y lo que hizo a continuación el pelirrojo no se lo esperaba para nada: lentamente, tan dulce como los pétalos de una campanilla, el moreno bajó la cabeza con los labios entreabiertos hacia su hombro malherido. Tuvo el amago de apartarse por un extraño sentimiento aflorando en su vientre, pero en lugar de eso se quedó totalmente inmóvil mientras sus ojos de oro contemplaban los actos del ser mágico._

 _Los labios del hada se posaron sobre su sangrante y mortal herida._

 _Le dio simple y llanamente un beso._

 _Un beso que mancilló con sucia sangre unos aterciopelados labios, pero que, mágicamente, hizo que su profunda herida dejara de sangrar y se cerrase al momento, como si nunca hubiese estado allí._

 _El pelirrojo no tenía palabras para expresar la confusión que en esos momentos le embargaba. Seguramente si hubiese atinado a decir algo habría tartamudeado._

 _El hada ladeó la cabeza al ver tanta confusión en sus ojos, pero se asustó al momento en el que la puerta que daba al interior del bastión se abrió con un golpe seco._

 _-¡Kid!_

 _Esa era la voz de Killer, sin lugar a dudas. El pelirrojo se giró de nuevo hacia el hada, que ya se había convertido de nuevo en una pixie, y que revoloteó ante sus ojos tomando de nuevo el diminuto zurrón para volar asustada de vuelta a su hogar._

 _-¡Kid! –Gritó de nuevo su mejor amigo, tirándose de rodillas sobre la hierba para poder ver mejor esa herida tan fea.- ¡Déjame ver eso! ¡Joder, dime que estás bien!_

 _-Sí, sí… -Murmuró distraído mirando hacia el acantilado que separaba su bastión del resto del bosque._

 _-¿Cómo coño vas a estar bien? ¡Te ha atacado un puto Vlarhen!_

 _-Te he dicho que estoy bien. No estoy herido._

 _-¡Pero…! –Perplejo, Killer tomó el hombro de su amigo para poder ver mejor la herida que seguramente tendría. Herida sorprendentemente inexistente.- ¿Entonces… esta sangre…?_

 _El pelirrojo miró su hombro fijamente para acariciar la silueta de unos labios marcados sobre la sangre y sobre su piel._

 _-He tenido… suerte._

 _\- …Joder. –Murmuró el rubio al ver el cadáver de la criatura manchando el suelo de los jardines.-… si esto es sólo suerte que venga el Rey Oscuro y que lo vea._

 _A pesar de la broma que hizo su amigo, Kid no se rió. Se quedó mirando hacia el vacío que aseguraba el acantilado intentando ver un destello plateado perderse entre el bosque muerto y sin vida._

 _-Venga… vamos adentro. Les pediré a las sirvientas que te preparen un baño de agua caliente._

 _El pelirrojo, sin más, pasó al interior de su bastión para ser mimado como de costumbre._

 _Manteniendo fresco el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de aquel hermoso hada en su mente durante días y días._

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno... lo dejo tal que así, sí. Jeje, ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Voy a hacer la pequeña aclaración por si acaso... lo que viene en cursiva es un flash back, no es el presente. Os he dejado un poco en cliffhanger, pero tampoco ha sido tan grande, ¿no?

Dejadme un review comentando lo que os ha gustado más y lo que menos, y si queréis aportar alguna idea que queráis que venga reflejada en el fic, ya sabéis ^^

Un besete amores~


	2. Parte II

Al lavarse la cara por las mañanas y mirar su propio reflejo sobre el espejo. Cuando comía sin ganas mirando a la nada mientras Killer le hablaba sin cesar de decenas de estrategias bélicas que podrían usar para las futuras batallas. Cuando se metía en su enorme bañera llena con el agua fresca del manantial. Incluso por las noches, recordaba aquellos labios entreabrirse delicadamente para darle un mero beso. Un simple y casto beso. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía tenerle tan loco últimamente?

Era insufrible. Había besado a decenas de hombres y mujeres, y jamás había sentido esa desesperación por dentro y mucho menos se había acordado de las caras de todos sus amantes tras una noche llena de pasión.

Era algo que no le pasaba y punto.

Tenía que deshacerse de esa maldita imagen de la cabeza para siempre antes de que se le empezase a notar la falta de sueño en la cara.

* * *

 _-Tsk… -Se quejó una mañana frente al espejo de su baño, mientras se empapaba la cara con la tina que tenía preparada para el aseo. El espejo frente a él estaba decorado con unas preciosas zarzas metálicas a su alrededor, de las cuales pequeñas espinas parecían adentrarse en la imagen que Kid tenía delante._

 _Eso ya estaba rozando lo paranoico. De vez en cuando, por las noches, sacaba su ballesta para pasearse por sus jardines como de costumbre y por suerte cazar algo que mereciese la pena tener como trofeo. Y siempre, sin excepción, cuando una luciérnaga cruzaba su vista creía ver un pequeño brillo plateado en ellas._

 _Mierda de hada, mierda de Vlarhen._

 _¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan diminuto y tan enclenque pudiese tenerle en ese estado?_

 _Kidd gruño frente al espejo y se quedó admirando su propio reflejo durante unos segundos casi eternos. Tomó una toalla fabricada con el terso algodón de las Tierras del Sur, su tierra natal y donde los artesanos manufacturaban todo tipo de telas y menesteres de ese tipo. Fabricaban prendas para todas las clases sociales, túnicas, vestidos lujosos y delicados, toallas y tapices. Los grandes telares sólo estaban en su tierra._

 _A veces, sólo a veces, recordaba la cálida brisa con sabor a sal proveniente de las costas de su pueblo, donde las ovejas no te dejaban cruzar la cañada para pisar la fina arena de la playa. Cuando era pequeño siempre pensó que era molesto tener toda esa estúpida arena entre los dedos de los pies, pero con los años empezó a echar en falta detalles tan pequeños como esos. A veces, sólo a veces, sentía el deseo en su corazón de dejar ese estúpido bastión y esa estúpida guerra a un lado para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. Pero la guerra no descansaba, y él tampoco lo haría. Su deseo de venganza estaba por encima de todas las cosas._

 _Y para eso necesitaba todo el poder que pudiese conseguir. Era el tercer comandante de la primera línea de batalla. Era el más diestro en las artes oscuras, era mentiroso, tramposo, desleal, cruel, bárbaro. Tenía todas las cualidades para su puesto, con las que ganó varias medallas de honor en forma de estrellas negras que guardaba en una vitrina, cerca de su cama. Era un ser receloso con sus objetos. Era egoísta, y muchos le calificarían de cerdo materialista._

 _Pero para Eustass Kid, lo único que tenía valor en la vida era aquello que podías poseer y acaparar para ti y exclusivamente para ti. Lo demás eran estupideces de gente pobre. Gente pobre a la que debía domar para que no le mordiesen la mano. No era el comandante más amable y mucho menos el más piadoso. Al contrario, parecía más bien disfrutar de todas las desgracias ajenas que a su alrededor acontecían._

 _Era alguien que debería morir por el bien de las personas buenas._

 _¿Pero a quién mierda le importa el bien de los demás?_

 _A él solo le importa el suyo propio._

 _Tras secarse bien la cara y el resto del cuerpo, dejó caer la toalla sobre una pequeña silla de mimbre para salir de nuevo a su dormitorio y poder terminar de vestirse. Tenía toda la mañana programada para ese día. Desayunaría, entrenaría hasta que su cuerpo no pudiese más, atendería asuntos de la nación y de la región dominada por el Rey Oscuro en su totalidad, daría un parte de la situación de Mirindelle…_

 _Pero algo acababa de decidir que, por lo menos, sus planes de mañana quedarían totalmente arruinados._

 _Sobre su mesa, donde había cientos de manjares en forma de frutitas y otras delicias como queso, ternera y leche, estaba siendo invadida por una rata con alas._

 _Una que recuerda de hace unos días con un cuerpo algo más grande._

 _Pero ese brillo pomposo…_

 _¡Maldito hada!_

 _¿Cómo osaba colarse en su dormitorio para robarle a ÉL? Es el dueño y señor de toda la nación y un estúpido insecto tenía la osadía de quitarle SUS cosas. Imperdonable. Lleno de furia, tomó la ballesta que descansaba sobre una de las paredes de piedra del cuarto para apuntar con recelo a la figura diminuta que estaba sobre la madera intentando coger una uva demasiado grande para una forma tan pequeña. El pixie pareció darse cuenta a tiempo, porque en cuanto vio al Señor Oscuro apuntarle con el arma empezó a revolotear para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes, puesto que sujetar una uva siendo él de un tamaño tan reducido se hacía pesado._

 _El propio Law dudaba si quiera que eso fuese a caberle en el zurrón._

 _-¡No huyas, rata! –Alzó de nuevo la ballesta para intentar apuntar de nuevo al pixie que, en vistas de que era o su vida o la de la uva, dejó caer la fruta para huir. Viendo entonces pasmado que la puntería del Señor Oscuro era tal, que la uva quedó atravesada por una flecha contra la pared de roca._

 _Por los pelos._

 _La habitación era demasiado grande y tenía muchos recovecos donde algo tan pequeño podía colarse. Por lo que al instante Law no dudó en meterse en el hueco que dejaba el cabecero de la cama contra la pared, lo suficientemente ancho para que cupiera su cuerpecito pero no una mano grande como la del pelirrojo. Se burló al instante al ver que Kid, furioso, intentó cogerle metiendo al menos los dedos, y con suerte aplastarle como se aplasta una mosca. Pero en lugar de eso, Kid sintió un punzante dolor en el dedo índice, viéndose obligado a sacar las falanges de ahí. Esa puta hada acababa de morderle un dedo. Incluso le pareció escucharle reír._

 _Ahora sí que estaba enfadado._

 _-Voy a reventar tus entrañas tan lentamente que estarás vivo para cuando aplaste tu corazón en mis manos._

 _El pixie sin embargo no se movió de su escondite._

 _Los dientes del pelirrojo comenzaron a rechinar al instante._

 _¿Y había sido esa criatura nauseabunda y burlona la que le había hecho desvelarse por las noches?_

 _El refrán dice que muerto el perro se acaba la rabia._

 _Bien, el acabaría con ese perro y todos los que fuesen necesarios._

 _Disimuladamente, dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la derecha, donde una enorme estantería de madera vieja sostenía firmemente una gran colección de tarros de diversos colores, frascos pequeños y enormes vasijas de cristal. Tomó uno que parecía tener un difusor de_ _pera, acercando la boquilla sin que se notara mucho hacia el hueco donde la rata con alas se escondía._

 _-Voy a matarte a ti, a tu familia y después a toda tu especie. Y cuando lo consiga después quemaré vuestro puto nido de orugas y me mearé en las cenizas que queden._

 _Estuvo a punto de apretar el difusor para ahogar a aquel estúpido insecto como si fuese un molesto mosquito, pero sorpresivamente, el hada salió antes de que si quiera sus dedos intentasen apretar la pera. Lo siguiente que le dejó anonadado fue que no solo el pixie parecía enfadado, sino que se acercó a su cara para morderle la punta de la nariz._

 _-¡Mierda de…! –Exclamó más que harto, dándose un manotazo en la cara. Justo cuando Law ya se había quitado para que no le diese tiempo a parar y se golpease la cara él solo.- ¡Voy a volatilizarte!_

 _Pero lo que no se esperaba en absoluto fue que esa hada rebelde de golpe cambiase de forma. Tomando ese aspecto que la primera vez le dejó sin palabras. Ese momento no estaba siendo muy diferente. El Señor Oscuro parpadeó ante aquel tostado cuerpo desnudo que casi cogía su altura delante de él, tan perfectamente marcado. Su pelo negro estaba coquetamente revuelto por el viaje volando hasta allí, despejando de esa forma más su rostro de pocos amigos. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, e incluso sus ojos parecían buscar la sangre del Señor Oscuro derramarse por el suelo. Su pecho tatuado se movía agitado por la pequeña persecución por el dormitorio, cansado por la falta de energía. La mirada ambarina del pelirrojo siguió descendiendo para perderse en sus firmes abdominales, bajando por su cintura y su entrepierna para perderse en aquellas larguísimas piernas que le gustaría acariciar con las yemas de los dedos. Una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo no pudo evitar crecer con fascinación._

 _El hada se preguntaba el por qué diablos ese malnacido sonreía._

 _El hada, en un movimiento ágil, tomó lo que parecía un arma tirada en el suelo para apuntar con ella al pelirrojo en la garganta, con toda la autoridad posible._

 _-No tocarás ni un pelo de mi raza, porque acabaré contigo ahora mismo y llevaré tu cabeza en una pica como trofeo._

 _Law estaba seguro de que la amenaza había sido lo suficientemente clara como para considerarse muy seria. ¿Entonces por qué el pelirrojo frente a él estaba riéndose a carcajadas? Le estaba irritando mucho. Apretó aquel "arma" que había tomado para intentar golpear al Señor Oscuro y acabar con él. Pero entonces ese objeto letal que creyó tomar salió disparado de su mano para salir por la ventana._

 _Law se quedó perplejo mirando ahora su mano vacía, y entonces notó algo apretarse contra su piel. Era acero. El acero de una espada que estaba intentando subyugarle para que suplicara por su vida._

 _-La próxima vez que quieras amenazarme no tomes un jarrón como arma._

 _Lo que blandía el pelirrojo parecía hacer mucho más daño que su jarrón. Tanto que, en cuanto notó el filo apretarse contra su nuez, un pequeño hilo de sangre se derramó por su cuello hasta perderse en sus clavículas, llegando a manchar después el inicio del enorme tatuaje de su pecho._

 _Kid estaba disfrutando plenamente tanto de las vistas como de la superioridad de poder que tenía frente a aquella criatura inocente de los bosques. Si quería matar a un Señor Oscuro, primero debería aprender lo que es un arma y como hacer daño con ella. Para que un hada pudiese matarle, necesitaría mil años de experiencia en batallas y duros entrenamientos. Si es que lograban tras eso herirle siquiera. Su goce era tal, que lanzó una patada contra el tobillo derecho del hada para que se precipitara contra el suelo de la forma más brusca posible._

 _Quería ver el dolor en su mirada, quería ver la súplica y el desamparo. Quería escuchar la desesperanza brotando de sus labios._

 _Cuando estuvo tirado sobre el suelo, el pelirrojo se arrodilló frente a ese hermoso cuerpo hecho para deshacerse entre su corrosiva saliva a besos y mordiscos, decidiendo al fin que iba a follárselo ahora mismo mientras le hacía sangrar otra vez y le escuchaba gritar._

 _Violar a un ser tan puro y amable tenía que ser el mayor placer que jamás haya experimentado en sus veinte años de vida._

 _Sin embargo…_

 _Lo que encontró le dejó confundido de nuevo._

 _Como la primera vez, cuando el hada besó su herida para sanarla, en los ojos grises de aquella criatura, en lugar de haber terror y ruego, solo había un fuego incandescente que mantenía su orgullo por encima de todas las cosas. No sentía miedo. ¿Acaso no sabía que iba a matarle ahora mismo mientras se corría en su culo?_

 _El Señor Oscuro, sintiéndose desorientado ante la afrenta del hada, se bajó la bragueta para entonces tomar una de las piernas del moreno con fuerza. Luego, usando la mano libre que aún sostenía su espada para pegar su arma a su cuello e impidiendo que se moviera._

 _-Esto te va a doler._

 _Y aun así, el hada no parecía temblar._

 _Kid gruñó frustrado, apretando de nuevo el acero contra la piel de su cuello con intenciones esta vez de degollarle._

 _-Voy a matarte, mierda, al menos suplica por tu vida._

 _Sin embargo, la mano del moreno se alzó imperiosa ante la cara de Kid para darle una bonita vista de su dedo corazón. Le estaba haciendo un corte de mangas._

 _-Que te follen._

 _Esa fue la única respuesta por parte del ser mágico._

 _La cara de Kid era todo un poema._

 _Estaba a nada de acabar con su vida, pero sin embargo…_

 _Su sonrisa se torció unos instantes._

 _-¿No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es follar, verdad?_

 _La cara de Law se quedó congelada unos instantes mientras le miraba perplejo. La mirada de Kid se suavizó al instante cuando vio que aquellas mejillas de chocolate se habían enrojecido suavemente._

 _-¡Claro que sé lo que es follar! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!?_

 _-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que iba a hacerte ahora mismo?_

 _Law pareció dudar unos instantes, hasta que terminó por responder firmemente._

 _-Ibas a matarme._

 _Las carcajadas del pelirrojo volvieron a resonar por toda la habitación, haciendo ahora que el hada se pusiese colorado tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia. Se revolvió como pudo sobre el suelo, intentando aletear para poder quitárselo de encima y darle un puñetazo._

 _-¡Bastardo! ¡No te rías de mí! –Gritó colérico, atinando a darle golpes sin fuerza sobre el pecho para que se quitase.- ¡Mátame de una vez y acabemos con esto!_

 _Las palabras del moreno hicieron que el pelirrojo volviese al momento que estaban viviendo ambos en ese preciso instante. Sí, es cierto. Estaba a punto de matarlo. Pero extrañamente… toda la furia que antes había sentido se había esfumado por completo. No sabría explicar por qué, pero la reacción tan adorable del hada le había suavizado por completo. Le había amansado al instante, como la melodía que tranquiliza a las bestias. Todas las ganas de cortarle la cabeza a esa rata con alas habían desaparecido para ser sustituidas por algo diferente. Un calor suave y agradable que hizo que se quitase de encima para que el moreno pudiese levantarse y alejarse de él._

 _Kid enfundó de nuevo su arma para acercarse a la enorme mesa repleta de comida para tomar una cuña de queso tierno y llevárselo a la boca._

 _El moreno al instante se sintió frustrantemente ignorado, parpadeando mientras miraba al hombre comer._

 _-¿Por qué quieres robarme? –Preguntó al momento el Señor Oscuro, mientras se comía una uva tinta._

 _Law pareció no dudar ante la pregunta, y por eso su respuesta sonó firme._

 _-Porque no puedo robarle a nadie más._

 _Claro, porque nadie tiene comida y agua que robar salvo él._

 _Muy astuto._

 _De todas formas, Kid no comprendía cómo se le había ocurrido si quiera intentar robarle a él, el señor y amo de esas tierras y la criatura más poderosa allí existente._

 _-¿No pensaste en que te mataría? –Preguntó entonces, lamiendo lentamente un dedo que acababa de mancharse con el jugo de otra uva._

 _-Claro que lo pensé. Pero… -Se quedó callado unos momentos, dudando. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde Kid desayunaba para tomar una uva entre sus dedos.-… pensé que era mejor que nada. De todas formas… -Inquirió con voz de burla.- me debes la vida. Así que tendrás que pagarme de alguna forma._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su enorme sonrisa de tiburón al instante. ¿Cómo podía existir algo tan ingenuo e inocente sobre la faz del mundo como ese hada?_

 _-Yo no te debo nada. –Aclaró al instante, inclinándose para tomar entre sus dientes la uva que había cogido el moreno para quitársela y comérsela él. Lamiendo en el proceso lentamente sus dedos._

 _El moreno al momento tembló, apartando los dedos todo lo veloz que pudo para después desviar la mirada. Se los limpió contra su cintura, mientras fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba de nuevo otra vez. Aunque fuese un poco, ahí estaba de nuevo ese color en sus mejillas._

 _Kid entonces tuvo una idea muy, pero que muy complaciente._

 _-Te propongo un trato que sé que no rechazarás._

 _-Lo rechazo._

 _El Señor Oscuro se le quedó mirando perplejo mientras miraba la sonrisa autosuficiente del moreno._

 _-Ni si quiera has escuchado lo que iba a proponerte._

 _-No hago tratos con escoria como tú._

 _Eso hizo que el pelirrojo sonriese de nuevo. Bastardo inocente._

 _-Está bien. Entonces supongo que no querrás esta comida. La verdad que yo tampoco, pensaba tirarla ahora mismo a la basura._

 _La nuez de Law subió primero para bajar después lentamente mientras clavaba su mirada estupefacta en el Señor Oscuro._

 _-No lo harás._

 _-Es mi comida y puedo hacer con ella lo que me dé la gana. –Tomó dos manzanas con una mano para lanzarlas por la ventana en un parpadeo, haciendo que Law se espantase y le intentase dar un puñetazo. Pero Kid era más fuerte y más ágil, por lo que tomó su puño con una mano para empezar a hacer fuerza y aplastárselo.- ¿Para qué quieres tú esta comida?_

 _Law se negó a responderle nada mientras ponía una mueca de dolor, por lo que Kid tomó esta vez un enorme racimo de uvas y sacó la mano por la ventana._

 _-Por última vez. ¿Para qué qu…?_

 _Ni si quiera le dio tiempo a acabar, cuando sintió el cuerpo del hada abalanzarse sobre el de Kid para intentar impedírselo._

 _-¡Porque tienen hambre!_

 _La cara de Kid se quedó congelada unos instantes mirando a aquellos ojos profundos y metálicos. No había hablado en singular. Acababa de hacerlo en plural. La comida ni si quiera iba a comérsela él, iba a dársela a otras personas y de seguro él se quitaría de comer para que lo hiciesen otros. Sólo había que ver su cuerpo raquítico y sin fuerzas. Si hasta se le marcaban las costillas, joder._

 _El pelirrojo volvió a meter el racimo en el interior del dormitorio, haciendo que con eso el moreno suspirase de alivio. Dejó la fruta sobre el plato para poder tomar del mentón al hada y de esa forma hacer que le mirase fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Este es el trato. Tú vienes aquí todos los días a complacer mis caprichos y yo te daré la comida que quieras como recompensa. ¿Aceptas?_

 _Law sostuvo su mirada fijamente sin temblar ni un instante, frunciendo el ceño ante los ojos inquisitivos del pelirrojo y su sonrisa de diablo. No podía hacer tratos con el Señor Oscuro. Si lo hiciese, sería como un traidor para su raza. Le matarían si alguien se enterase de eso. Pero… la gente estaba hambrienta. Su madre se estaba muriendo. Hasta él tenía hambre._

 _No sabía qué iba a ser de él a partir de ahora._

 _Pero si con ello conseguía hacer más feliz a su pueblo y a su reina, no le importaba sacrificarse._

 _-Acepto._

* * *

Ambos estrecharon la mano ese día para firmar silenciosamente un pacto de mutuo acuerdo.

Y empezó una dulce tortura para el moreno con la que Kid intentaba dominarle cada día un poco más. Mandarle a diario hacer cosas embarazosas era de lo más divertido. Siempre que entraba por su ventana cada mañana le pedía hacer tareas como ordenar su dormitorio, leerle libros y manuscritos sobre victoriosas batallas en voz alta, e incluso había llegado a pedirle que le bañase en su enorme bañera de suelo con el agua clara del manantial para hacerle enfadar. Porque su cara de odio era de lo más divertida. Kid había descubierto eso la primera vez que le había pedido que le frotase la espalda en la bañera, aunque no fue muy agradable cuando en lugar de usar sus pequeñas manos para hacerlo o una esponja, usó sus uñas para dejarle toda la espalda marcada con sangre. Ni tampoco la vez que le pidió que le diese de comer y en lugar de meterle la tarta en la boca, se la estampó contra la cara para restregarla y dejarle lleno de dulce y mermelada.

Law sabía cómo enfurecer a Kid, y éste último había descubierto como enfurecer al hada. Y, extrañamente, ambos disfrutaban mucho jodiéndose la existencia. No entendía el por qué. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro criado, con haber cometido el mínimo error ya tendría las manos cortadas, o incluso habría pedido que cortaran su cabeza para dar de comer a sus perros. Sin embargo, cuando Law le hacía la existencia más insufrible, en lugar de gritarle –aunque a veces se le iba de las manos y acababan a voces— siempre terminaba por reírse. Sobre todo si llegaba a frustrar los intentos del hada de acabar con su buen humor.

Llevaban un mes así, en un constante tira y afloja, donde ninguno de los dos parecía ceder ante el otro.

Extrañamente… Kid se había acostumbrado demasiado a tener al hada entre sus manos todas las mañanas. No le había tocado más de la cuenta nunca, jamás se le ocurrió traspasar la barrera que protegía la inocencia del moreno ante nada. De alguna forma, el Señor Oscuro se encaprichó con esa parte joven y exclusiva que el moreno podía ofrecerle, y sinceramente, quería tenerlo, pero sólo si el moreno se lo ofrecía. Quería que le diese su cuerpo, no tomarlo a la fuerza como había hecho siempre con todo. Quería que por una vez… alguien, aunque fuese un hada molesto que sólo estaba a su lado por un estúpido trato, le confiase algo importante.

No era una buena persona.

No tenía buen corazón.

Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el amor y esas mariconadas de la luz tan llenas de rosa y florecillas.

Pero todavía podía recordar lo que sucedió hace una semana en su enorme bañera de piedra…

El Señor Oscuro tomó asiento en la enorme silla de terciopelo rojo que le esperaba frente a la enorme mesa de su dormitorio, tomando algunos papeles para intentar no pensar en lo que pasó. Pero el recuerdo era aún demasiado fresco.

* * *

 _Kid estaba esperando como todas las mañanas a que el moreno llegase a su dormitorio como ya era costumbre para que le diese de desayunar y otros menesteres con los que reírse de él y entretenerse. Le daría toda la fruta del mundo sólo por ver las caras que ponía de odio y repulsión hacia su persona._

 _Ya llevaban así como tres semanas, y ninguno parecía ceder._

 _Hoy quería que le diese un baño de espuma relajante que seguramente acabaría como siempre en una guerra de arañazos y mordiscos, seguido de un par de chapoteos por parte del hada con los pies para intentar mojar la cara del pelirrojo y con suerte meterle agua en el ojo para que se jodiera. Era tan divertido verle enfadar. Era tan irascible. Para ser un hada, era un capullo de cuidado. No sabía de dónde había sacado esos modales, desde luego. Hace poco había descubierto por parte del moreno que él era alguien importante para su raza, y que por eso tenía que mantenerse firme con el trato y darles alimentos y chucherías como miel y savia fresca a su pueblo._

 _La duda reconcomía al pelirrojo desde entonces, y ahora, desnudo frente a la bañera, contemplaba el agua que la llenaba. El cuarto de baño era una de las habitaciones donde más le gustaba matar el tiempo, puesto que aparte de ser una habitación sólo para él, era de un tamaño descomunal. Quitando el espejo y otros menesteres de saneamiento más íntimos, al fondo del increíble cuarto había una bañera de piedra de suelo que parecía más bien un estanque propio. Tenía cómodas escaleras para entrar y salir del color de la roca que esculpía al bastión del Señor Oscuro. Dos dragones del mismo material descansaban en la otra punta del cuarto, pegados a la pared, de los cuales emanaba el agua caliente cuando a él le apetecía. Sin embargo, el agua corría constantemente fresca desde una ranura en lo alto de la pared para caer como una pequeña cascada hacia la bañera. Algunas enredaderas se habían colado dentro del cuarto de baño, abrazando las cabezas de roca de los dragones y la enorme pared por la que caía el agua, cubierta también con algo de musgo._

 _Era el mejor sitio para pensar._

 _Era como su espacio más íntimo, y ya llevaba como tres semanas metiendo ahí a Law. Para que le bañase, claro, pero algo es algo._

 _El ruido de algo posándose sobre el suelo de su dormitorio le hizo sonreír de lado. El hada acababa de llegar. Salió por la puerta del baño desnudo para admirar como ya era costumbre su cuerpo tostado sin ropa de pie frente a él. Sus enormes alas se agitaron un poco para quitarse la pereza, y sus profundos ojos grises encararon al pelirrojo al instante. Su expresión era seria como de costumbre, pero Kid se había dado cuenta de que con el paso del tiempo, esa forma de mirarle había perdido fuerza y cada vez era más natural y suave. Eso le agradaba, y no estaba seguro que eso fuese bueno o malo._

 _-Pensaba que ya te estabas intentando escapar. –Bufó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de tiburón, caminando descalzo por el dormitorio.- Hoy tengo una petición muy especial que hacerte._

 _A Law no pareció agradarle eso, puesto que seguro que sería algo más desagradable que de costumbre._

 _-Hoy quiero que te bañes conmigo, y no es una petición._

 _El hada rodó los ojos de forma cansada y asintió._

 _-Está bien._

 _-¿Cómo dices? No te he oído bien._

 _-… Sí, Señor Oscuro._

 _-Esto está mejor. Vamos, entra, ahora voy yo._

 _El moreno se le quedó mirando en completo silencio durante unos instantes y acabó por obedecer a regañadientes tras un molesto "No me des órdenes". Kid no entendía como algo tan lleno de ingenuidad e inocencia podía ser tan grosero y engreído. Cogió un plato repleto de uvas y queso para volver al baño, esperando encontrarle ya dentro._

 _Lo que vio fue incluso mejor._

 _El hada había entrado en la bañera primero, antes de que Kid si quiera llegase al cuarto de baño. Había bajado las escaleras para entrar, pero en cuanto sintió que el agua acariciaba ya su sexo, se detuvo para suspirar. Su silueta alada se perdía con la poca luz que había en el baño, mientras veía cómo se frotaba el cuerpo. Parecía que hacía mucho que no se daba un baño como Dios mandaba. No hacía más que restregar su cuerpo con el agua de la bañera, pero de una forma tan delicada, que por un instante a Kid le hubiese gustado que esas manos fuesen suyas. Le gustaría tocar su cuerpo. Sus alas estaban mojadas, por lo que no podría volar hasta que se secaran. Su pelo negro estaba parcialmente mojado, seguramente se hubiese vertido algo de agua con las manos sobre la cabeza._

 _Kid quiso jadear._

 _El pelirrojo se sentó en el segundo escalón, donde el agua apenas le cubría los tobillos y dejó el plato con comida sobre el borde de la bañera, tomando una uva y metiéndosela a la boca._

 _-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó curioso, viendo como Law se recreaba demasiado en limpiarse._

 _El moreno se limitó a asentir, mientras una suave sonrisa decoraba su rostro tostado. Sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo tatuado una, y otra, y otra vez. Los ojos ambarinos de Kid no hacían más que seguirlas con la mirada, soñando despierto. Le gustaría tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos para poder limpiarle él, quitarle la suciedad de su aterciopelado cuerpo… y después poder aspirar el aroma de su pelo. Era peculiar el dulce aroma a frutas del bosque que desprendían sus cabellos negros._

 _-Esto te va a gustar más. –Murmuró estirándose un poco para poder apretar una baldosa con un extraño símbolo de tonalidad rojiza._

 _Law se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio que de las cabezas rocosas de los dragones comenzó a emanar agua. La temperatura de la bañera comenzó a cambiar, y el agua ahora se volvió caliente y agradable. El vapor de agua no tardó en empapar las paredes del cuarto y empañar el espejo enorme que lucía. Kid tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza cuando escuchó un sonido brotar de la garganta del hada._

 _-Mnh… ah…_

 _Eso había sido un gemido de puro gusto._

 _El pelirrojo no fallaría al reconocer algo así._

 _Y había sido…_

 _No sabría ni describirlo. Su cuerpo sintió un potente escalofrío que le hizo encogerse, notando algo entre sus piernas animarse con las vistas. Ahora el hada no sólo se frotaba con más suavidad e insistencia su cuerpo, sino que encima soltaba pequeños suspiros por la agradable temperatura del agua._

 _Joder._

 _El Señor Oscuro nunca había traspasado los límites de la cordura ante nada ni ante nadie. Pero ese estúpido mocoso le estaba haciendo aguantar hasta líneas que nunca creyó pisar. Tomó entre sus dedos una dulce uva, masticándola lentamente mientras veía al hada gozar del baño._

 _Law se giró despacio hacia el pelirrojo cuando escuchó un ruido. Era Kid, metiendo la mano en el agua para llevársela después a sus rojizos cabellos, echándoselos hacia atrás para que no le estorbasen._

 _-¿Tú no te bañas? –Le preguntó entonces curioso, acercándose al borde de la bañera para coger el cuenco donde estaban los jabones y la esponja del pelirrojo para poder bañarle._

 _Kid se carcajeó con mucha suavidad, tanto que las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron un poco._

 _-Sí, ahora me bañaré. Primero quiero que vengas aquí._

 _El hada se sintió confuso durante unos instantes, pero ante la vista de que hoy no le tocaba trabajar mucho para ese fanfarrón, se limitó a callar y a acercarse. Se quedó de pie frente a él unos escalones más abajo, para entonces arrodillarse y ponerse a cuatro patas frente al Señor Oscuro con inocencia. Seguramente la intención del moreno era simple y llanamente acercarse, pero la polla de Kid no estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría._

 _El pelirrojo tuvo que tragar saliva antes de acercar el plato con comida para tomar una cuña de queso._

 _-¿Lo has comido antes?_

 _El moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza, batiendo un poco sus enormes alas para quitarles el agua sobrante que las empapaba._

 _-Ven… abre la boca._

 _-No me des órdenes. -Murmuró Law, hasta que casi le muerde cuando sintió que le tomaba violentamente del mentón para obligarle a mirarle._

 _-Soy tu Señor, y me obedeces a mí. –Tras esa clase de disciplina, acercó el queso a los labios del moreno.- Come._

 _El hada se quedó perplejo mirando aquello que le ofrecía. Gruñó por lo bajo a la par que abría la boca para obedecer. Masticó despacio el queso para saborearlo, y a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos cada vez se abrían más y sus mejillas se enrojecían con más fuerza. Estaba increíblemente delicioso. Cuando toda la cuña había desaparecido de los dedos de Kid, Law no pudo evitar relamerse. Su estómago vacío empezó a suplicar mediante rugidos que le diese más._

 _Y el Señor Oscuro sonrió con una suavidad tal, que el moreno le correspondió al gesto sin dudarlo, sonriendo con la misma afabilidad._

 _-Quieres más, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí…_

 _Ahora lo que tomó entre sus dedos fue una enorme uva redonda y jugosa. El moreno no dudó en tomarla entre sus labios para comérsela cuando se la ofreció, masticando despacio mientras sonreía. Kid sintió algo entonces muy fuerte dentro de su pecho. Esa era la primera vez que hacía feliz a alguien. Y con tan poco. Sin oro, ni joyas, ni tierras, ni castillos. Sólo con una uva y con un poco de queso. Su polla, dura como una roca, palpitó con furia otra vez entre sus piernas. Dios, quería follar._

 _Lo que acabó del todo con su paciencia fue la ávida lengua de Law lamiendo sus dedos para llevarse con ella todo el jugo de la uva, mientras le miraba con aquellos enormes ojos grises, abiertos de par en par. Ese dulce sonrojo._

 _No, no quería follárselo. Quería hacerle el amor tantas veces que no pararía hasta que el hada cayera inconsciente entre sus brazos._

 _Los sentimientos dentro de su pecho eran tan nuevos y tan contradictorios que su entrepierna sólo siguió creciendo. Maldita sea._

 _Pero lo peor de todo no era eso. Lo peor era que Law había bajado por un instante la mirada, y se había quedado mirando su polla dura como una piedra. Las mejillas del hada se volvieron rojas por completo, y a Kid se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

 _-¿Qué te…?_

 _-¡Nada! –Se apresuró Kid a decir, metiéndose a toda velocidad dentro del agua para que dejase de mirarle la entrepierna.- ¡Trae el maldito cuenco, aún no me has lavado!_

 _Otra vez lo de siempre._

 _Law se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido, tomando el cuenco entre sus manos para acercarse al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Dejó que el mismo flotase entonces sobre el agua, empapando la esponja con el aromático gel para empezar a frotar de mala gana la espalda del Señor Oscuro._

 _Siguieron así durante un rato demasiado largo, en el que ninguno volvió a hablar. Cuando Law terminó de enjabonarle, cogió de nuevo el cuenco con la intención de salir de la bañera del pelirrojo para dejarle a solas. Pero una firme mano pálida le había agarrado de la muñeca para impedírselo._

 _-Espera… no te vayas._

 _Nunca había escuchado el ruego en la voz del Señor Oscuro, esa era la primera vez. La expresión de Law se suavizó al instante inexplicablemente. Kid, por su parte, tomó de nuevo la esponja y la empapó de gel. Acercó la misma al cuerpo del moreno, el cual dio un paso hacia atrás._

 _-Confía en mí._

 _Law bajó la mirada unos instantes, apretando el cuenco contra su pecho con fuerza. Hasta que lo dejó flotando otra vez sobre el agua._

 _Victorioso, Kid por fin pudo cortar la poca distancia entre ambos cuerpos desnudos para poder pasar la esponja sobre el pecho tostado del hada. Law se estremeció un poco, el tacto era suave y agradable. Aquello hacía espuma sobre su piel, y tenía un agradable aroma a limón. Se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo. Sus hormonas adolescentes consiguieron hacerle ruborizar un poco por la situación. Nunca le habían bañado._

 _La mano libre de Kid rodeó su cintura, con cuidado de no molestar a sus alas, para pegarle un poco a su cuerpo pero dejando el espacio suficiente como para poder frotar la esponja contra su cuerpo. Sendos brazos del moreno se apoyaron tiernamente sobre el pecho de Kid, dejándole hacer con todo su consentimiento. Acabó acurrucándose contra su cuerpo mientras le limpiaba. Llegó el momento de limpiar su espalda, y para ello, Kid tuvo que abrazar prácticamente por completo su cuerpo y apoyar el mentón en su hombro_ _para hacerlo_ _, mientras, la esponja dejaba un suave rastro de espuma por su columna vertebral. Sus labios traviesos apostaron al final por darle un pequeño beso en el cuello. A Law pareció gustarle, porque su única reacción fue el momentáneo aleteo de sus alas y su cuerpo pegándose más al suyo._

 _Eso le gustaba._

 _Tanto que pasó el resto de la mañana dentro de la bañera con el hada, dándole besos en los hombros y en el cuello mientras se daban un baño. Aunque Kid no pudo ver el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de la criatura._

* * *

Gruñó frustrado, dando un pequeño golpe al escritorio al acordarse de aquello. No solo se le aceleraba el pulso, sino que su miembro también se alegraba del grato recuerdo. Tenía que centrarse en el trabajo, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su integridad física y moral. Pensar tanto en esa dichosa hada no le hacía ningún bien. Aunque fantasease algunas noches con tenerle entre sus brazos, mientras le hacía…

No, no, no.

Ya basta.

Se levantó de golpe de la silla para pasearse por el dormitorio hecho una fiera. Si no se calmaba aseguraba que acabaría muy mal, como todos los idiotas que se habían encaprichado alguna vez de alguien. Su problema es que su capricho estaba buenísimo y toda su pureza e ingenuidad eran suyas. Sólo suyas. Su instinto de posesión había traspasado el límite de la cordura, deseando ya demasiado hacerle suyo.

Al menos tenía que controlarse cuando le tuviese delante.

Daba gracias al menos de que eso no iba a suceder hasta el día siguiente… o eso se pensaba.

No le había pedido que fuese aquella noche a seguir cumpliendo con el trato, sin embargo, una pequeña bola de algodón plateada acababa de colarse por su ventana. Una que, en cuanto rozó el suelo, tomó el aspecto de un joven increíblemente atractivo, alto, moreno, de enormes y coloridas alas y cuerpo tatuado. Kid casi se alegró de verle justo ahora que pensaba en él. Casi. Porque la cara de desasosiego que el hada traía no le gustaba en absoluto.

No le dio tiempo a preguntarle lo que le sucedía, el moreno se tiró antes a sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Eustass-ya…! –Susurró su nombre, con la voz ronca y alterada, mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo para intentar calmarse a sí mismo. Los brazos del pelirrojo rodeándole en ese preciso instante ayudaron mucho.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Mírate… -Tomó su mentón con suavidad para que le mirase, quedando entonces ambas bocas a distancia de aliento.- Tienes que estar cansado. Túmbate un poco.

-¡No tengo tiempo para eso! –Exclamó entonces separándose de su cuerpo con suavidad, haciendo que con eso el abrazo se rompiera por completo.- Necesito… necesito pedirte algo especial…

El pelirrojo le miró estupefacto antes de entreabrir los labios.

-¿Qué es?

Law ya sabía que no le iba a gustar… pero…

-Necesito… necesito que me des un poco de tu hierba medicinal… Sólo será una flor, pero…

-Eso no estaba dentro de nuestro trato. –Masculló entre dientes el mayor. Law no estaba equivocado. Eso al pelirrojo no le acababa de gustar.

-Lo sé, pero… es lo último que te pediré nunca. Después de esto no volveremos a vernos ¿?. Es una promesa.

En ese preciso instante, dentro del dormitorio, dos formas de pensar chocaron de una manera tan brutal, que sólo pudo desencadenarse el desastre. Law en verdad creía que le había anunciado algo bueno, puesto que el pelirrojo no hacía más que quejarse de que nunca debió hacer ese trato con él y que era una molestia. Pensaba de verdad que dejar a Kid en paz era hacerle un favor al Señor Oscuro.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La pequeña y pura sonrisa del rostro del hada se desvaneció cuando lo único que correspondió a su explicación fue un gruñido de ira. Kid no sonreía. Al contrario. Parecía querer matarle. Law tragó saliva al instante, sin entender qué había dicho o hecho mal. Retrocedió un paso ante los movimientos toscos y rudos de Kid, el cual intentaba pensar con claridad. Pero eso no podía hacerlo.

-Así que es eso.

El moreno dejó caer las cejas sin comprender, mientras intentaba acercarse a Kid.

-Eustass-ya… -Murmuró, intentando tomar su mano para que le mirase.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, MALDITA RATA!

El grito hizo que el hada se asustase por completo, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Confuso, perdido, desorientado.

Los ojos de Kid parecían estar estrangulando su frágil cuello, y el pelirrojo jamás le había mirado así antes. Eso le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Mientras tanto la mente de Kid era un volcán en plena erupción. Sus ojos estaban intentando degollar al hada, pero en el fondo de ese color oro, un dolor muy profundo estaba empezando a florecer. Tras tanto tiempo a su lado, tras tantos consentimientos, riñas, sonrisas, tras tantos momentos y conversaciones que había intercambiado con él, al final la mierda salía a la luz en forma de verdad. Law nunca estuvo a su lado porque en verdad lo quisiese. Simplemente estaba a su lado por interés. Nunca le interesó compartir tiempo con él, jamás pensó en bañarse voluntariamente con él en su bañera. Lo único que quería de él esa rata apestosa era su comida. Y ahora quería sus medicinas.

Nunca quiso estar con él.

Nunca le quiso.

La rabia ahora era la que dominaba los actos del Señor Oscuro, cuyos ojos cambiaron de su precioso color oro a uno morado intenso que brillaba con suma fuerza. Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido.

La mano de Kid agarrándole del pelo para tirarle sobre la cama. El pelirrojo bajándose los pantalones. El cuerpo del Señor Oscuro inmovilizándole para que no se moviese. Los ojos del hada húmedos.

Por más que forcejeaba con el pelirrojo para librarse de su agarre, no conseguía escapar de allí. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba aterrado. Kid le estaba haciendo daño.

-Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. –Gruño el Señor Oscuro con una voz tan gutural que Law no tenía recuerdo de haberla escuchado antes. Tirando de nuevo de los cabellos del hada, le estampó contra el cabecero de su cama para entonces sentarse sobre su pecho.

Law no se veía capaz de abrir los ojos, mientras las irrefrenables ganas de sollozar le querían dominar. Jamás había llorado delante de nadie. Esta no iba a ser una excepción. Furioso, pero sobretodo confuso, el moreno intentó apartar la cara de la polla dura que tenía contra sus labios, gimoteando por lo bajo mientras sus alas eran aplastadas contra la cama.

-Abre la boca y chupa, puta. –Law sin embargo no le obedeció, como ya era costumbre. Sin embargo, Eustass Kid estaba demasiado corrompido por el dolor y la oscuridad en esos instantes como para darse cuenta de la mirada teñida de sufrimiento que el hada le mandaba.- ¿No quieres mis jodidas plantas medicinales? Para conseguirlas tendrás que darme un cuidado especial. ¡Abre la boca!

El cuerpo del moreno comenzó a temblar de forma muy violenta. Sus labios temblaban como un flan, sus ojos se habían terminado de humedecer pero sin soltar ni una sola lágrima. Law había confiado en él. Law había bajado todas sus defensas ante aquel hombre, le había abierto una parte de su corazón de forma gentil mientras empezaba a creer que en verdad Kid no era un monstruo. Se equivocó. Y ahora estaba pagando su error.

Su madre estaba en las últimas. Si no conseguía esas plantas, moriría. Él ahora tenía la oportunidad de evitarlo… pero…

-S… Sí…

-¿Cómo dices? No te he oído.

Law se permitió sollozar unos instantes, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sí… Señor Oscuro…

Abrió la boca como Kid tanto quería y entonces toda su polla entró en su boca al instante. Era muy grande, tanto que su glande le asfixiaba por completo y le daban hasta arcadas. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si aquello era sexo o qué diablos era. Pero no le gustaba nada. Le repugnaba. Quería irse a casa con las medicinas, y si para eso tenía que sufrir estaba dispuesto. No era un cobarde. Envolvió como pudo aquel enorme miembro con sus labios y con su lengua, y entonces el Señor Oscuro comenzó a mover las caderas de una forma muy salvaje. Law no podía respirar. Cuando creía poder hacerlo, aquella enorme polla le sacudía de nuevo, y otra nueva arcada se apoderaba de su garganta. Podía escuchar a Kid gruñir de placer, mientras le tiraba del pelo para que mantuviese la cabeza alta. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Le dolía mucho la mandíbula. Quería irse.

Aquello que se estaba apoderando de Kid solo crecía y crecía más, tomando todo su control para hacer lo que en verdad dictaba su naturaleza: atrocidades. Si el hada no era suya, jamás sería de nadie. La consumiría hasta que no pudiese volar nunca más. Hasta que su cuerpo perdiese ese brillo plateado, se apagase y se quedase frío.

Pero aquello no le estaba gustando como el creyó que le gustaría. Había algo que le tenía cabreado. Sacó su polla de la boca del hada, el cual rompió a toser al momento mientras forcejeaba de nuevo con debilidad. Le lanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez contra la otra punta de la cama. Le abrió de piernas sin dudarlo por un segundo, acercando su polla a su entrada.

-N… No… -Murmuró el joven moreno, aferrando entre sus manos temblorosas las sábanas de la cama.

Kid le ignoró por completo.

Empezó a empujar con la cintura para meter su polla lentamente dentro de su cuerpo. Sólo había metido la punta, pero ya podía sentir el impresionante calor que le asfixiaba hasta dejarle sin aliento. El pelirrojo tuvo que suspirar. Joder, y sólo era la punta. Sostuvo con más fuerza el cuerpo que se revolvía ahora con más ganas sobre la cama.

-¡A-Aaah! ¡N-No! ¡Kid, por… porf… Aaaah! –Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos para empapar sus mejillas, retorciéndose literalmente de dolor ante aquella sensación en su entrada. Era como si una cuchilla hubiese entrado dentro de su cuerpo y fuese a partirle por la mitad.- ¡Kid! ¡Kid…! ¡K… id…!

El pelirrojo se detuvo en ese preciso momento.

¿Qué estaba… haciendo…?

Sus ojos parecieron volver al precioso color dorado de siempre. Su respiración se normalizó por unos instantes, mientras se perdía entre el cuerpo sudoroso y tembloroso del hada bajo su yugo.

Asustado de sí mismo, el Señor Oscuro sacó la punta de su polla del interior de Law para sentarse sobre la cama, liberándole. Jadeaba pesadamente, incrédulo de sus propios actos. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacerle?

Joder…

Sus ojos estaban empapados por las lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

Joder…

Intentó estirar la mano para intentar tocarle, calmarle como muchas veces anteriores…

Pero solo vio el rechazo en el cuerpo de la criatura mientras esta temblaba con más fuerza.

JODER.

Kid entonces lo entendió del todo.

Jamás podría tener en sus manos algo tan puro y tan hermoso como un hada. Era un ser de luz. Y él era la oscuridad renacida. Nunca haría feliz a Law. Estaba condenado a amar como un idiota a aquel moreno pero no a poseerle. Los labios de Kid parecieron temblar durante unos instantes. Las defensas del hada parecieron flaquear, parando un instante de temblar para mirarle fijamente con miedo.

Law no le quería.

Law no quería estar con él.

Law tenía miedo.

-Vete… -Murmuró Kid con la cabeza gacha, tapando su cara con sendas manos.- Vete ahora…

El hada titubeó.

-Las plantas medicinales están cerca del muro en el jardín. Toma las que necesites y vete.

Los labios de Law parecieron abrirse ante los gestos de Kid.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! –Gritó entonces, consiguiendo que Law se levantase de la cama para correr hacia la ventana.- ¡VETE, Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA! ¡SI VUELVO A VERTE TE MATARÉ A TI Y A LA ZORRA DE TU MADRE! ¿ME HAS OÍDO?

Law le miró una última vez entre lágrimas para convertirse definitivamente en pixie y salir volando a toda velocidad por la ventana.

Alejándose de su vida para siempre.

-Eso es… -Masculló Kid con los ojos igual de húmedos, pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría derramar una sola de sus lágrimas. Las ahogaría a todas ellas con una enorme botella de alcohol.- Aléjate de mí… -Se dejó caer aún con los pantalones bajados sobre su enorme silla de terciopelo, mirando hacia el techo. Sintiendo por primera vez en la vida que quería dejar de respirar para siempre.

Esa noche bebería hasta hartarse. Hasta perder la consciencia si hacía falta.

* * *

La noche era ya demasiado cerrada como para ver algo fuera del bastión. Pero Kid se limitaba a mirar por la ventana con una enorme botella casi vacía de whisky caro. Su mirada dorada estaba totalmente perdida entre las estrellas que parpadeaban en el firmamento. Parecían luciérnagas.

No.

Parecían hadas.

El pelirrojo volvió a llevarse una mano a la cara para terminarse de golpe la botella que había empezado horas atrás.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le hicieron despertar de su sopor.

-No estoy de humor.

-Soy yo, Kid.

Reconocería la voz de Killer a kilómetros de distancia. Sabía muy bien que no soportaba que le molestasen cuando estaba en su dormitorio, a no ser que fuese algo muy, muy importante. Kid se sentó decentemente sobre su asiento.

-Pasa.

El rubio hizo caso al instante, entrando dentro del cuarto para mirar a su amigo y después a la enorme botella que se había vaciado.

-¿Una mala noche? –Preguntó con confidencia, sonriendo un poco.

-Ni te lo imaginas. –Tiró la botella contra el suelo haciéndola estallar, apoyando entonces la frente contra la mesa de madera.- Qué es lo que quieres.

-No es nada muy importante… no para molestarte así, creo… sólo venía decirte que hemos matado a un polizón que se ha colado en el bastión.

-¿Y qué?

-Solo era para que lo supieras. Las hadas ya no saben a quién robar.

La sangre de Kid se heló en un instante.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Un hada, se había colado en los jardines. –Al ver la cara blanca de su amigo Killer pasó una mano por sus hombros para reconfortarle.- Tranquilo, ya sabes que tengo buena puntería. La muy rata calló por el acantilado con una de mis flechas.

-No puede ser… -Murmuró al borde de la histeria.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –Preguntó Killer al ver que a su amigo le iba a dar un ataque.

-¡PREPARA MI MONTURA, ESTA NOCHE VOY A SALIR!

-¿A-Ahora? –Preguntó algo perplejo, viendo la furia con la que el pelirrojo se levantaba de la silla.

-¡QUE LO HAGAS!

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro se tornaron de nuevo morados, mirándole rebosante de ira. El bastión entero comenzó a temblar. Un potente rugido rompió el silencio de la noche. Pero quitando el terror que producía un sonido así, más bien parecía un lamento. Todo el bosque y todos los aldeanos conocían ese sonido terrible. Era el Señor Oscuro fuera de sus cabales.

* * *

-¿Cómo está la reina? –Preguntó Corazón tras acercarse a Swamp, que se había ofrecido amablemente a hacer la guardia aquella noche. La reina estaba en las últimas. Posiblemente no la quedasen más de dos días, si es que conseguía pasar de esa noche.

-Bien, ya se ha dormido. –Comentó vagamente, acariciando entre sus manos una enorme hoja.- ¿Sabes dónde está el príncipe?

Corazón, ante la repentina pregunta, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Creo saber dónde está.

Y con eso, estampó contra el pecho del hada rubio aquella hoja tan verde y reluciente.

Una hoja que sólo crecía en los jardines del Señor Oscuro.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto, Swamp? –Preguntó perplejo Cora-san, teniendo un terrible presentimiento.

-Del zurrón del príncipe.

La cara del rubio se descompuso poco a poco.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Law era un traidor.


End file.
